Cuando la novia sacrificada no es una novia sacrificada
by I am Panda Kawaii
Summary: Despues de la desaparicion de Yui llega a la mansion una nueva chica, todo normal. ¿el problema? la chica esta loca de remate, ¿el segundo problema? la chica habla con los animales, ¿el tercer problema? los chicos terminan locamente atraidos por ella, ¿el ultimo problema? ella en realidad es un chico...una anemica desaparecia, un loco travesti y unos vampiros hambrientos...(yaoi)


_Panda Kawaii...presente!_

 _ejem...alo... :D_

 _soy nueva en esto de publicar fics asi que...no sean tan crueles plis!_

 _pues...que puedo decir, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creadora loca (la cual le mando muchos besos aunque no se como carajo se llama), lo que si es de mi autoria es la trama y el protagonista: Lian/Lilly y la hermana de este._

 _Advertencias: lenguaje algo vulgar, humor horroroso, yaoi (eso es obvio), shalala shalala..._

 _ahora si...comencemos!_

* * *

 **Cuando la novia sacrificada…es en realidad un tío medio maniático…**

El como llego a ese lugar es un completo misterio. Lo recuerda y simplemente no le encuentra sentido alguno.

El auto se movía a toda velocidad, mostrando el suave bosque con un lindo color verde vida a causa de la primavera; ya se podía apreciar los confines de la mansión en donde viviría de ahora en adelante.

La chica de cabellos azabaches suspiro, era terriblemente aburrido estar en un auto sin hacer absolutamente nada, necesitaba diversión y rápido, y que mejor que ver un poco de anime.

Ella parece una chica corriente, sencilla, cabellos largos y negros acenizados con un fleco estilo Hinata de la serie Naruto, ojos grandes y negros y una piel tostada por el sol, con pantalones de mezclilla y playera de manga larga con un extraño collar de cuero enrollado en su cuello dándole una horrible combinación. Una chica normal salvo por una cosa, una pequeñez de nada.

Su mentalidad.

Era increíblemente rara, tonta, explosiva, etc., una rareza del universo.

Ella pertenecía a ese 0.000001% de personas que aun se comen los bordes de las pizzas, de esas que se comen las esquinas de las hojas de su libreta, de esas que en sus conversaciones en línea siempre ponen ''XDXDXDXDXDXD'', de esas que gustan de apretar todos los botones del elevador…de esas que los problemas los toman muy…MUUUUUUY a la ligera, como por ejemplo hoy en la mañana mientras ella metía sus maletas en el auto tembló y en ves de caminar hacia un lugar seguro simplemente subió sus brazos y grito ''¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!'' para luego empezar a correr en círculos ante un muy extrañado conductor.

Pero bueno…ella era feliz mientras no se metieran con sus mangas, su comida, su serpiente de agua Curry y sus armas que su padre le mandaba de forma ilegal.

Lo malo aquí era que su padre se había vuelto a casar hace como unos seis años atrás, eso no era tan terrible, su nueva madre era una mujer muy generosa que la amaba a ella y a su hermana gemela, lo que si era malo era que su madre había sido una monja y de las religiosas, convenció a su padre a meterla en un colegio católico a ella y a su gemela en donde le hicieron cinco exorcisiones (solo porque encontraron su manga), veinte castigos, ocho suspensiones y la obligaron a recitar 19,578 aves María…en la primaria; secundaria fue otra cosa, ahí rompió el record escolar como la estudiante con mayor numero de castigos.

La chica sonrió ante esos recuerdos pero pronto su mirada se centro en un hermoso árbol de cerezo; Japón, aun no se la creía…estaba en Japón.

Aun recuerda la cara que pusieron sus compañeros cuando el sacerdote, un hombre de mirada fría y dura, le dijo que ella había salido seleccionada para ser la estudiante transferida.

Finalmente cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su madre fallecida.

-hermana…te encontrare…-

/-/-/-7-7-/-/-/

-AHHHH...ya quería estirarme.- la azabache empieza a desentumirse los músculos de su cuerpo de forma exagerada.

-oye niña, ten tus maletas.- el conductor del taxi aventó las maletas de la chica al suelo, en donde se abrieron inevitablemente, dejando que toda la ropa se regara por el suelo.

-¡oiga!- la chica se acerco corriendo hacia sus cosas, tomándolas y metiéndolas de vuelta en su lugar.

El taxista simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a meter en su carro para después irse de ahí.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA HOMBRE?!- la chica tomo la pecera de su serpiente la cual no se había roto de milagro. –¡Curry! Mi Curry…¿estas bien?- la chica comenzó a restregar su cachete en el vidrio de la pecera. – Hay Curry…ese señor esta loco…-

-''no mas loco que tu.''- le siseo la serpiente blanca. –''aparte de rara esquizofrénica, hasta hablas con los animales…y hazte a un lado que estas ensuciando mi pecera''-

-¡Curry! Todavía que te alimento maldita…por algo fuiste el animal maldecido por Dios, además ustedes hablan de verdad…solo que por una extraña razón yo si los escucho, y no soy esquizofrénica, solamente tengo dislexia.-

-''peor tantito.''- la serpiente negó con la cabeza. –''mira, mejor ya vamos a ver si hay alguien en este lugar tan lúgubre''-

La chica tomo sus cosas y se cargo la pecera en el brazo mientras se acercaba a la enorme mansión la cual seria su hogar hasta que encuentre a su hermana.

-que arrecha esta la casa…-

La chica tomo el pomo de hierro con el que golpeo la puerta de madera. –alo…¿hay alguien en casa?-

-''oye…¿no te parece raro de que la ambientación cambio drásticamente mientras nos acercábamos a la mansión?- siseo la serpiente con cierta duda.

La azabache giro hacia atrás la cabeza, encontrando que afuera de la mansión estaba mas que soleada y llena de pajaritos y mariposas, pero ya entrando al jardín el cielo estaba nublado y hacían un contraste algo macabro con las rosas de colores turbios.

-…no…todo normal, hombre ni que los habitantes de aquí fueran vampiros o algo así.- la chica volvió a tomar el pomo y a tocar con el esta vez con mas insistencia. -¡hey! ¡abranos!- la chica suspiro. –creo que no hay nadie en la casa.

-''uy que gran descubrimiento''- siseo Curry. –''¿y ahora que hacemos?''- la chica solo suspiro, dejo a Curry en el suelo y corrió hacia la salida de la mansión. –''¡oye loca a donde vas!''-

-aquí cerca hay un tractor, veré que puedo hacer con el.-

-''un trac…¿¡TU LOCA DESQUICIADA QUE PIENSAS HACER CON EL!?''- la serpiente saco la cabeza de su pecera, tratando de ver a su dueña quien había desaparecido ya, minutos después un tractor irrumpió la zona, derrumbando la reja de metal oxidado.

-…venga…espero que esto funcione…- la chica comenzó a apretar botones a lo puro loco al mismo tiempo que jalaba las palancas al azar, a los pocos segundos el tractor tomo velocidad. –¡aynojodaynojodaAYNOJODA!- la chica tomo el volante y le empezó a dar vueltas. -¡las ventas! ¡voy hacia las ventanas!- y eso fue lo que paso, el tractor se estampo contra los enormes ventanales que estaban en la sala principal.

La chica salto en un ágil movimiento y corrió hacia la puerta principal, tomo sus maletas y agarro su pecera.

-''¿¡estas loca?! Estampaste un tractor en las ventanas de una casa ajena, ¿tienes dinero para reparar los daños al menos?''-

-ay…cállate, ni creas que me iba a quedar ahí sentada en el pórtico a esperar a los dueños. Madre…que mola esta casota.-

Entraron por el gran agujero ante la mirada atónita de algunos sirvientes que habían llegado corriendo al oír tremendo impacto.

-¡que si había gente en esta casa! ¿por qué no me recibieron?-

-l-lo sentimos mucho señorita…pero nadie nos informo acerca de su llegada.- se disculpo un hombre avanzado en edad con un finísimo traje de mayordomo.

-¿a no? Soy Lilly Cortes, vengo de México y soy la estudiante de intercambio, es un placer.-

-señorita Lilly, se puede saber por que estampo un tractor en las ventanas.-

-pues nadie me abrió la puerta…no pasa nada, con un poco de cola loca quedara como nuevo, es mas, creo que tengo un poco en mi mochila.- la chica se bajo su maleta y comenzó a rebuscar el dichoso pegamento.

-no es necesario, mejor acompañe a la mucama, ella la guiara a sus aposentos. Cuando nuestros amos regresen podrá bajar a presentarse.- la detuvo el mayordomo mientras tomaba las maletas de la chica.

-que bueno porque creo que se me rego el pegamento…-

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia. –con su permiso.- y desapareció entre las sombras ( así como cuando Yui llega a la mansión por primera ves).

-oh por dioh…es Michael Jackson…-murmuro la chica.

-sígame por favor.- una mujer se acerco y tomo la mochila de la chica para luego conducirla al piso de arriba, caminaron por largo rato en completo silencio hasta que la mujer se detuvo enfrente de una enorme puerta. –aquí es.- la mucama abrió la puerta y la azabache entro en la habitación.

-madre…esto parece el reino de caramelo.- murmuro. Se acerco a la mesa de noche y deposito la pecera mientras la sirvienta dejaba la mochila en la cama y se retiraba con una ligera reverencia. - ¿y? ¿Que te parece nuestro nuevo hogar?- Lilly se inclino a la altura de la pecera para así tener un mejor ángulo de su serpiente.

-''la cama aun esta tibia, puedo verlo. Alguien mas estuvo aquí antes de nosotros.''-

-¿a si?- la azabache se acerco a la cama y la acaricio con sus manos. –pues yo la siento normal. De seguro una sirvienta no se resistió en echarse una buena siesta aquí, la cama es muy suave.-

-''primero báñate, que ya vi tus intenciones.''- la serpiente saco la cabeza del agua para sisear una ves mas.

-ahhh…vale vale.- la chica comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, quitándoselos en cuestión de segundos, la playera se la retiro con toda la pereza del mundo, seguido del sostén. Unas bolas de látex cayeron al suelo, rebotando repetidas veces. –carajo…-

-''anda…tíralas, como tu no las compraste.''-

-cállate.-

-''hey niño travesti…la otra bola se te fue debajo de la cama.''-

También hay algo que no mencione antes…nuestra dulce protagonista loca y esquizofrénica es en realidad un chico y su verdadero nombre es Lían…(que…cosa).

-¡oye! Tu sabes que no me gusta vestirme así, es solo que si no lo hacia podrían descubrir que faltaba alguien, mejor echarme la bronca yo a que castiguen a mi hermana.- el azabache paso sus manos por el cuero cabelludo. –además fue muy difícil mantener así de largo mi cabello.-

Si le hubiera sido posible la serpiente hubiera rodado los ojos.

-oye, bañémonos juntos.- el chico, ya desnudo, se acerco a la pecera y sin esperar la respuesta de Curry metió la mano. La serpiente se enrolló por instinto en el brazo del azabache, quien sonrió ante tal acción. Si hubiera sido posible también la serpiente se hubiera sonrojado por esa sonrisa, ese crio podía ser tierno si se lo proponía.

Camino hacia el elegante baño, llenando la tina con agua tibia y metiéndose en ella. La serpiente se desenrolló del brazo del niño y nado libremente por la espaciosa tina.

Lían lleno sus manos de jabón y con el lavó con lentitud su largo cabello negro que brillaba con el agua, el chico amaba su cabello, y como no, era suave y brillante, la única parte de su cuerpo que de verdad cuidaba y adoraba.

-''hey, no eches mucho jabón, me puedo morir por asfixia.''- le reclamo la serpiente.

-tu no te puedes morir tío que tienes mas vidas que las de un gato.-

-''ojala te rapen…''-

Estuvieron por casi dos horas ahí metidos jugando e insultándose mutuamente hasta que finalmente el chico salió de la bañera, dejando ahí a Curry sin antes cambiarle el agua jabonosa.

-¡Curry voy a recorrer la mansión ahorita regreso, quédate ahí y no te muevas!-

-''como si pudiera irme''-

El chico salió de su habitación. Llevaba puesto unos jeans rasgados y una playera verde ''chingame la vista'', el cabello suelto bien cepillado, sus converse negros de hace tres años y en su cuello llevaba el horrible collar de cuero negro el cual casi nunca se quitaba salvo para dormir o bañarse.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión sin saber realmente que hacer, en sus manos llevaba una libreta en donde trazaba una especie de códigos o algún mensaje secreto.

-la casa si que es enorme, tardare a lo mucho una semana y media para descubrir todas las habitaciones…- susurro fastidiado.

-''hey''-

El chico se sobresalto al escuchar un chillido casi inaudible a sus pies, empezó a buscar la fuente del sonido, sin éxito.

-''estoy aquí.''-

Lían giro el rostro hacia una mesa en donde reposaba un jarrón de mármol, encontrando a un pequeño ratón color café que movía sus bigotitos a modo de saludo.

-hola que tal.- el azabache se acerco al roedor y le sonrió.

-''¿eres la nueva novia verdad? Eres linda.''-

-¿nueva novia? ¿de que estas hablando?-

-''¿no lo sabes aun?''- el roedor movió una ves mas sus bigotes. –''será mejor que descubras todo a su debido tiempo…soy Nezumi y e vivido en esta mansión desde hace muchos años.''-

-Nezumi, yo soy Lilly, estudiante de intercambio.-

-''es extraño ver a chicas como tu, normalmente cuando nos ven gritan y corren.''-

-jajaja…no, es que yo soy especial.-

Nezumi se acerco un poco mas al azabache y olfateo su rostro. –''hueles…a ella…''-

-¿cómo?- Lían arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-''nada…cuando estés en problemas o necesites respuestas de algún misterio no dudes en llamarme Lilly.''- chillo el ratoncito. –''ahora ve a la sala principal, los Sakamaki ya han regresado.''-

-¿los sakaque?-

Y entonces la mansión retumba gracias a un grito nada masculino proveniente del piso de abajo.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE UN TRACTOR AQUÍ EN MI CASA!?-

…

-shit…¡me olvide del tractor!- Lían se da la vuelta y sale corriendo. -¡gracias Nezumi nos veremos luego!-

El ratón mueve sus bigotes en son de burla.

-''esta chica es muy diferente…me pregunto quien tendrá que sobrevivir, si ella o los muchachos.''-

 **Continuara** …emmm…tal ves.

* * *

 _y? que tal? me dejan algun comentario?...no?...bueno (se va a llorar por ahi)_

 _ok no XD..._

 _espero que os haya gustado esta idea tan retorcida, siento que fue demasiado corto pero llevo tres dias seguidos escribiendolo y fue asi como ''no! ya no mas carajo!'' y lo subi :3_

 _la verdad no se con quien emparejar al loquillo de Lian..._

 _ya no se que mas decirles..._

 _galledrugs para ustedes pequeños panditas de gomita!_

 _Recuerden...Soy Panda Kawaii...Bye!_


End file.
